Fairy Tale Life
by Lisabeth1
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura return from a mission... What happened on the mission? Will things ever be the same between them?


The Fairy Tail Life?

After being on teams and missions together for years and years, Kakashi and Sakura begin to develop feelings for each other. They don't go all out with it, but they begin to register that there are feelings there. Sakura's at the age of 22, and Kakashi 36… It may seem like a bit of an age jump, but if you squint real hard, Kakashi could pass for his twenties. Naruto wasn't happy with the relationship at first, after all, he did have a major crush on Sakura, at least until Hinata came into the picture, now it's all Hinata this, Hinata that all the time. Sakura gave up on Sasuke, burying those feelings deep and denying that they're even there. Tsunade begins to wonder about the two of them as a potential couple, and asks about it after a mission the two of them had been on in Rain Country.

*Tsunade

"How did the mission go? Did you stop the bandits from pillaging the village?"

Kakashi looks up from his seat in front of the desk.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. The mission was a success."

I smile, "Then why do you look so depressed? Did something happen between you and Sakura and you're uncomfortable being in the same room with her?"

Sakura looks up, her eyes wide.

"No no! It's not like that, we just—" I stop her before she can finish.

"Save your excuses for someone who has the time to listen to them, keep your personal lives personal and don't let them interfere with work Sakura, I'm disappointed with you," I look from her to Kakashi, "Don't screw with my apprentice's personal life Kakashi, you have no right to meddle." He looked like a 3-year-old with his hand stuck in the cookie jar.

"Yes, Hokage."

"You both may leave, send the people waiting outside in on your way out."

*Sakura

Kakashi and I both rise from our seats, knocking elbows before leaving. Naruto and his students, Konohamaru and his little friends, are waiting outside.

"Tsunade says to go inside." I say to him. He flashes his same old cheeky smile,

"Ok! Thanks, Sakura-chan!" Except it wasn't like the old days, where he was crushing on me, he's with Hinata now, and I'm happy for him.

I turn to find Kakashi and talk to him, but he's already gone. No doubt to go read his Icha Icha books and drink. _Its like he doesn't even acknowledge what happened…_ I walk home, passing by Temari and Shikamaru holding hands and talking.

"Hello, Sakura."

"Hey, Shikamaru." Our conversation ends there and he focuses back on Temari.

I walk up the two flights of stairs to my apartment floor and come to find my apartment's door is ajar. I look around and don't see anyone coming or leaving through windows, so I walk inside, drawing a kunai just in case they're waiting for me. I walk through the door, slowing closing the door behind me. I flick the lightswitch to on and there's nothing in the room. I walk through my kitchen and grab an apple from the fridge, attempting to pretend that I don't sense someone in my house.

I walk from the kitchen, open the bathroom door, and see no one and the shower curtain's open so no ones hiding behind it. From the bathroom I head to my bedroom, and when I walk in I hear a voice.

*Kakashi

I didn't stick around after Tsunade's lecture. I knew Sakura would want to talk about what happened on the last mission, but I was denying it in my mind. 100%. I knew I'd have to rack up some courage and go talk to her sooner or later, but I just didn't want to. So I disappeared from the building after we left. I went home and read Icha Icha for a bit, but my mind kept drifting to the mission, so I decided to find her apartment and wait for her there.

When I got there, up the flights of stairs and to the right number, she didn't answer, so I supposed she wasn't home yet. But after an hour I got tired of waiting and broke in the front door, not knowing or caring that I left it ajar. I walked through the small living room, with a couch, an endtable with a dead plant on it, and a small tv on a stand on the opposite wall. Next was a small kitchen, nothing to brag about, just a fridge mostly. Then her small pitiful bathroom, and a bedroom. I decided her bedroom would be the best bet, since she would have to walk through all the other rooms to get there and wouldn't even notice.

I hid behind the door, just waiting for her to open it, being still for what felt like hours, just waiting. Finally I hear the front door open, and she walks through. I know she can sense me, I mean, who wouldn't I probably reek I haven't showered since the mission yet. She walks into the kitchen, opens the fridge and takes something out. She opens the bathroom door and closes it, finding nothing of course. Next she approaches the bedroom slowly. I can tell she's alert from the precise steps she's taking. I hear her crunch on something, a fruit perhaps? And finally the door opens.

She walks in, suspecting something, but never me.

"Hello, Sakura," she jumps and looks over and sees me and doesn't relax, but gives me an intense chilling stare. "Now, don't get too upset now, just sit down and we'll talk." Her glare changes to a questioning face,

"Why couldn't we talk earlier?"

"Because I didn't want anyone to hear if it got too loud." Straight lie. Right off the top of my head. Damn, why did I ever become so good at lying? God I should be honest with her, but I can't face that right now. What if she rejects my reality?

*Sakura

"Hello, Sakura," His voice catches me off guard, but I look to the right and see him against the wall. I glare at him, keeping my stare as cold as ice. "Now, don't get too upset now, just sit down and we'll talk." I lose the glare and put a visual question mark up.

"Why couldn't we talk earlier?" I ask, knowing he'll just put another lie in place of the truth, but asking anyway.

"Because I didn't want anyone to hear if it got too loud."

Damn, he's really good at this lying thing huh? Well, why don't we just make this little chat interesting?


End file.
